Various noisemakers have become known through the ages. Some are hand held, such as the familiar rattle and the maraca, while others are suspended, such as the familiar thunder sheet used in theaters to produce sounds representing thunder, artillery fire, explosions or other noises.
On the other hand, the familiar pompom girl has to use her voice at high pitch for the sound accompaniment of her routines which typically include the waving of large flowerlike clusters or streamers resembling pompoms at football or baseball games or on other occasions. That often puts undue strain on the laryngo-pharyngeal tract.
Also, where streamers are used, increased synchronization between the visual impression perceived from shaking streamers and an accompanying sound would be desirable. In this respect, it is possible to generate a whooshing or rustling sound by intensely shaking certain pompons or streamers. However, such hissing, rushing or rustling sounds cannot even remotely approach the sound expression of a thunder sheet and is definitely different in kind therefrom. Rather, cheerleaders and pompom girls need to underscore vocally the visual impression they are conveying to the audience.
Team colors and logos are often in display on clothing, banners, and other objects separate from the shaking streamers or from any noisemakers other than perhaps the cheerleaders themselves. Similar considerations apply to birthday parties, New Year's celebration and other festive event, where the message appears on cakes, balloons, signs, posters and the like.
In these and similar situations, an audio-visual display, so to speak, from one and the same moving object would be very helpful in conveying the message more visibly and more memorably.